


Treasures in the Swamp

by inkblotfox



Series: Pokemon Ranger Keani [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Hemipenis, Messy, Pokephilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Wet & Messy, outdoors, size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Keani is sent out with another Pokemon Ranger to investigate a very large thief. However, she finds far more than she bargained for in the swamps.This story contains scenes of graphic sex between a trainer and her pokemon. All parties are of legal and consenting age. This story should not be read by anyone under the age of 18, or by anyone offended by such stories.





	

If there was one thing that Keani appreciated about being a ranger, it was the unusual places she got to go on the job. Admittedly, there were nicer places to go than the marshlands north of Lumoise City, but she found the rains refreshing and the area lovely, though she could do without all the mud. The generally disgruntled barks coming from Saph were a constant reminder that this wasn't a mutual opinion of the situation as they picked their way through the soaked plains and deeper into the trees. There had been reports of a pokemon ransacking the yards of Laverre City, making off with ‘anything shiny’ that it could get a hold of. Given the reported size of the footprints as well as the “gooey residue” left at the scene, the borrower in question was no doubt a Goodra, and a bold one at that - the mission was to find and convince the dragon to knock it off. When she had received the file, the task had seemed so simple, a waste even to assign both herself and Ranger Lexis to. Surely one ranger could handle it - how hard could it be to find a lumbering goo dragon?

The answer was apparently very hard. Despite splitting up to cover the Swamp quickly, with Lexis searching from above on her Flygon, neither of them had seen so much as a trace of the big brute all day. She was beginning to wonder if they were chasing a ghost pokemon as they tramped through another wet clearing, the mud clinging to her coat starting to weigh her down, the mist of rain doing nothing to wash it away.

“Com’on Saph. Let's check in this grove over here and then break for lunch.” A bark of approval answered her as the muck-coated Ninetails made his way ahead of her. The grove itself seemed just as innocuous as the others they had beaten through, but looking would make her feel better about their failure so far. However, when they came to the tree line it became clear the ground dropped off steeply, probably an old sinkhole that had long filled in. The mist seemed to rise from the ground below, and Keani was sure she could just see the glint of something below. Holding one of the trees for support, she leaned further over the edge for a better look.

The sound of the weak wood snapping under her weight was drowned out by her scream of surprise as she tumbled down the hill. Saph barked from above as she fell, the distance mercifully short and a bank of rotting leaves thankfully breaking her fall. Dazed, she could only stare up at the misty sky for a long moment before trying to right herself, shaking leaves out of her hair with a grumble.

“Its ok, Saph!” she called up to the worried Ninetails. The rise in front of her was far too steep and unstable to climb back up from, she realized. Her hand went to her waist to grab her radio, figuring on just having Lexis come and get her, only to find that the device was missing - probably somewhere in the muck around her. “Shit. Saph, go find Lexis! I'll be ok, but I need a rope or something.” Another series of worried barks answered her, but the retreating sounds of paws in the muck assured her he was following her instructions. Nothing to do in the meantime but wait. She had just resolved to poke around the area when she felt the muck start to tremble under her.

“Oh, come on. Now what?” Her head whipped around to ensure that the ground wasn't about to swallow her as the trembling got stronger, only to catch sight of an absolutely massive silhouette in the mist. “Oh…”

At least she had found the Goodra.

Glistening with a mix of rainwater and it's own natural goo, the dragon-type towered well over a foot taller than the average Goodra - how had such a titan managed to sneak in and out of Laverre so easily? Fragments of stolen wind chimes hung like jewelry around its neck, tinkling lightly with every step and glittering in the weak daylight. Of all the times to be without Saph!

“Haha… Heya, big guy. I see you’re our resident trouble maker, hmm?” She tried to keep her voice calm, though she couldn't help but be intimidated as the Goodra closed the space between them. “Now what's a cute thing like you need with all that?” The pokemon seemed to respond well to her, leaning down to better inspect her. It eyed her a long time before pressing its muzzle into her chest, sniffing at her interestedly. The motion neatly bowled her over, leaving her sprawled on the ground as the curious pokemon sniffed at her intently, slowly working down her body.

“Oh, there is no way you can smell that,” she protested as his muzzle crossed the waistband of her pants. She had a quick romp with Saph that morning, sure, but she had cleaned up! The Goodra pulled back, flexible horns perked up in a way that reminded her of her overeager Ninetails, and her eyes fell down his body to see proof that he - very obviously a he - he could smell what she’d been up to perfectly well. Not one, but two gooey shafts were already peeking out from between his legs. Both were tapered, a beautiful blue with beads of pre slowly drooling from the tips.

Distracted as she was by the sudden shift in events, she took longer than she would have liked to realize his strong paws were tugging at her cargo pants, struggling to free them from her hips while her belt strained against his assault. She considered resisting, but given the circumstances, it didn't seem particularly wise. If she were being honest with herself though, she had been curious to try things with other pokemon ever since that night with Saph. Why not indulge herself along with the big brute, perhaps ply him to stop being such a nuisance?

“Alright, alright, greedy dragon,” she grumbled good-naturedly, pushing his claws away gently to unfasten her abused belt. The buckle all but fell off as she pulled it free, and the Goodra was quick to yank her pants off as soon as it was out of the way. She couldn't help but giggle at his his eagerness, though she winced when that eager rush tore her pants in half around her ankles. Still, he looked cute with that apologetic look on his face, earning a kiss to his gooey snout.

He pushed in as if to continue exploring her, but her curiosity was too much to sit back and be a passive observer to this tryst. She pushed him away gently, coaxing him to sit back so she could fully explore his assets. By this point, both his shafts had fully emerged from his slit, each a good foot and a half long and tapered, shimmering with goo and arousal. She had expected the flesh to be firm, but when she reached out to caress him she found he was just as soft and pliable here as the rest of his body. Feeling bolder, she took a shaft in each hand and began to stroke them, wrapping her hand as much around them as she could. She was shocked to feel them wrap around her hands in turn, pressing into her touch and stroking up her wrist like tentacles, leaving trails of slime and pre in their wake.

“Oh fuck, that's hot… You're just full of surprises, aren't you?” She smirked up at the Goodra before leaning in to wrap her lips around one of his cocks, swirling her tongue around the tip slowly. He gave a half-roar of what she could only guess was approval, copious beads of pre oozing into her mouth as she teased him. She felt his paws on her head, gentle but insistent, pushing her slowly down his length until his tip was pushing at the back of her throat. He gave her only a moment to catch her breath before that agile length was pushing down her throat, filling her mouth until it stretched painfully wide around him. She released his other cock to brace herself against his thighs as he forced her to deepthroat what she could of him, his abandoned second shaft rubbing against her face and neck as she was bobbed back and forth. It was simultaneously the scariest and hottest moment she could recall to be so powerless in his grasp, hoping she could trust him not to hurt her too badly.

Keani wasn't sure how long she'd lasted before she tapped insistently on the massive dragon's thighs, vision going dim from the lack of oxygen as he fucked her throat. She was afraid for just a moment that he wouldn't stop before she felt him pop free of her lips, pre dripping down onto her as she gasped for breath. The concerned rumble from her partner made her smile as she coughed and sputtered, leaning against his belly as she caught her breath. He surprised her when he reached down to lift her up, cradling her as she slowly came down from the adrenaline high.

“Hahh… don't you… heh… don't you worry, buddy. I'm alright. Besides… ahhh… I still gotta…” She let her thought trail off as she reached down to run her fingertips over his belly, delighted to see his cocks press into her hand in response. “How about you give me a proper ride, mm?”

Rather than wait for an answer, she was already adjusting herself in his arms, leaning against his chest as she straddled him. The feeling of his cool gooey skin against her sex was amazing, and the way his breath hitched as she started to hump and grind against him was adorable. His hands found her hips, guiding her down his body while the tips of his shaft ran over her rear, exploring her, teasing her. She did her best to present herself for him, eyes locked with his as he teased her inner thighs, tracing up to the soaked lips of her pussy.

“Fffffuck… Come on, don't make me beg…” Keani could tell he wanted to, but she'd done far too good a job working him up to resist now. She gasped as she felt his tips push not only into her pussy, but also her tight ass. “Oh Arceus…” she gasped, only to be silenced as he leaned in to drag her into a kiss, his fat tongue pushing into her mouth as he pushed her further down on his shafts.

She could only brace herself against his chest as he started bouncing her, strong hands using her as easily as a fleshlight while she held on for dear life. Feeling him stretch her with every downswing brought a heady mix of pain and pleasure, every pull up leaving her painfully empty and begging in that split second for him to push down again. Nothing had ever filled her quite the same way, his gooey flesh molding to fit perfectly against every sweet spot she didn't know she had. Choked moans vibrated against his tongue as he violated her mouth, a feeling she never would have thought would feel so good. When he bottomed out, he did so roughly, tip pushing desperately against her cervix as he fought to stuff her fuller still. She had no concept of how long she had been in his grip before his pace sped up, every movement rougher as he grew more desperate. There was a sharp pain as her cervix gave out under the assault, followed by a blinding pleasure as she tipped over that blissful edge, reduced to shuddering and moaning helplessly as she came around him. Vaguely she registered that he was right there with her, feeling ropes of his warm seed flood her from both ends, prolonging her own release until she had nearly blacked out.

When she came down, Keani was first struck by just how full she really was. Hazy eyes looked first at the blessed out Goodra’s face, making her smile as her gaze moved lower, pausing at her distended belly. She had been dimly aware that he'd pumped a lot out, sure, but hadn't expected to look three months pregnant when he'd finished with her! She reached down to feel herself, running her hand over the swell in her midriff and down, fingertips playing along their joined sexes slowly. He was softening now, she could already feel him slowly slipping from her, and she found it hard not to mourn the loss. A sharp call broke her reverie though, making her freeze in terror.

“Holy shit, Keani. I mean, that's one way to bargain with a dragon, I guess.” She blushed furiously, turning slowly to look to see Lexis standing on the ridge, a lusty grin on her face. Saph stood next to her, and any fear she had he would be upset was banished by the taunting smirk on his muzzle.

“Have you, um… Have you met my new partner?” she managed lamely, earning a bark of laughter from her Ninetails. The Goodra at least seemed pleased with the idea, giving a rumble of consent as he pulled her into a tight hug. The movement pulled his soft cocks out of her, and she felt the mess he'd been plugging in her holes come cascading out between them, a feeling somewhere between shame and guilty pleasure.

“This is gonna be a hell of a report to file,” she muttered, a wry grin on her face.


End file.
